Signals including multiple independent, separately adjustable components may be controlled in control systems, where the adjustment of a component has no effect on other components. The components (e.g., Cartesian or orthogonal components) undergo a change as a result of a control path. For example, couplings between the individual exposure pathways of the independent components may occur at the control path. This results in a considerable amount of extra work when designing the corresponding control system architecture. This may include dynamic damage to the control loop. For example, the control loop may, in some circumstances, no longer be stable, or may at least become dynamically unusable. This type of situation is to be detected for such control loops, following which a total shutdown of the control process is initiated.